The Time of Elementals
by ExRevolution
Summary: What if Anna discovered Elsa's abilities before the coronation party? How does Anna feel about this and how will Elsa deal with this? And after all that, what happens after?


A/N: I made this and originally it would've stopped at after they made up but I got a little motivation so to speak and wrote the last little bit which is kinda dark. Also yea I know, a Frozen fanfic right? But it isn't that bad at all.

* * *

 ** _The Time of Elementals_**

"Your majesty, the gloves." Anna saw Elsa hesitate when the priest whispered this and curiously began to look, focusing out of the corner of her eyes. Elsa slowly took off the gloves and held the sceptre and the orb and turned around. The crowd stood up as the priest spoke the final words.

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok..." Anna, still staring slightly, noticed something off about the golden objects. It looked as though frost was forming on them. However before she could look a little more directly, the priest finished speaking. "... krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

'I'll have to ask her later...'

Later that day, as the ballroom's final preparations were being touched up, Anna went to Elsa and said, "You look beautiful Elsa."

Elsa whom had been staring out the window hadn't noticed her approach and was surprised. "Oh, uh, thanks, you too Anna." She tried to leave but Anna wanted to confront her about the ice she'd seen.

"Can I talk to you please? Just for once, alone before the party?" Anna pleaded.

"F-fine, what do you want to talk about?" Elsa looked panicked.

'Why...?' Anna thought. "At the coronation ceremony... When the priest was talking, I saw ice-," Elsa's eyes widened at hearing this and she tried running away but Anna cut her off.

"Why are you running? Why?! I haven't talked or played with you since we were kids! Why do you shut me out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna cried.

"I-I can't tell you, please l-leave me alone Anna," Elsa panicked, stuttering. She backed up as Anna was on the verge of tears.

"No, I want an answer now Elsa, I just want things to go back to how they were! What's wrong? Tell me, I might be able to help!"

Elsa backed into the window, her hand grasping the sill when the ice blasted outwards against the glass, freezing the window. At this, Elsa stood still, fear clear upon her face. 'No...'

Anna shocked was frozen for a moment. Elsa took off, running. "Elsa! Wait!" Anna ran after Elsa through the halls towards where Elsa's room was. However before she could make it, Elsa slammed the door.

"Elsa... Please don't shut me out again, I want to help..."

"Go away Anna..."

"No, I'm not leaving here until you tell me about that ice!"

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, the party is starting soon, you must be there in ten minutes!" The servant then ran off to make last minute adjustments.

After a long minute, Elsa opened up the door. Eyes down cast. "... Fine."

"Okay, um... When we were kids we had so much fun and then you just... Stopped, why?"

"... It's because.. Because... I hurt you... You couldn't sleep one night so we were playing with it and I hurt you..."

"You hurt me?" Anna asked confused, they'd went into the room as Elsa shakily shut the door.

"Yea I.. I hit your head with ice but these magic trolls healed you... They took your memories of my magic away and made it seem like normal..." Elsa sat on her bed, gripping it hard, ice was starting to cover the sheets.

"But then... But then why did you start avoiding me, us, everyone?"

"I was so afraid that I'd hurt you again, they said if it was the heart, you probably would have... Have died... I didn't want that to happen so I shut myself in here... I'm so sorry..." The ice had covered the mattress and was making its way through the frame.

"Oh..." They sat in silence for several minutes, but the entire bed and floor were now completely covered in ice. "Elsa, I... I still love you, no matter what, okay? You don't have to hide anymore, just... Please." Anna threw her arms around Elsa and held her tightly. The tears did not come, they hadn't ever since their parents died. The physical contact between the two sisters began to melt away the sadness, the darkness that had been building up between them... And also the thin layer of ice that had been forming throughout the room.

"Okay Anna... I'll try." Suddenly several cold drops of water landed on Anna sending her jumping to her feet. "Oh oops! Um... I'll try to fix it... Um." Elsa breathed and breathed. She felt warm, warm for the first time since her self-imposed isolation. Focusing, she refroze the room and then gathered up the ice into a ball. From the ball she sent it into the air where it broke apart and began to snow.

"Okay that's cool, wish I remembered those moments," Anna said smiling.

"Yea..."

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, your presence is required at the main ballroom."

"I guess it's time for a party," Elsa said weakly, smiling awkwardly also for the first time in forever.

"Let's go."

...

Within the week, Elsa and Anna rebuilt up their sisterly relationship, fixing the gaps left by the years of separation but they also discovered several issues.

One, the man Anna had met on coronation day, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had been plotting to take over and become king.

Two, one of Arendelle's most illustrious trade partners the Duke of Weaseltown (it's Weselton!) was not present just for the coronation but also to take over and gain the power and riches of Arendelle.

But after sending them away, all was right with the kingdom again.

Several years later, Anna had taken a look at the ice industry at the northern parts of the kingdom and met a crazy iceman with a reindeer companion. After nearly falling off a cliff and being saved by the man who was called Kristoff, something clicked. Then several years after that incident they had gotten married.

Elsa, now reaching the age of 27 with the kingdom under steady reign began to think of her own relationship. She hadn't ever felt lonely in that sense but whenever she bothered to look, she felt that no one, royal or commoner, ever felt right.

She however had to cast those thoughts aside as Arendelle had become involved in war with another kingdom. This kingdom was located farther south and their leader was its prince.

Elsa with her abilities over ice and snow decimated his army... But Colborn had done the same to Arendelle's forces. Shockingly, he had the power of fire and ashes. This war took over a year and a half before it was complete.

With emotions soaring high, one night alone, both Elsa and Colborn realized both would be destroyed if they continued and so they began to make treaties, truces, agreements. After several years, Colborn and his remaining forces began to head around and fix whatever they could. The alliance between the two kingdoms was set and a while later things were once more calm.

Elsa soon felt something in Colborn. Despite her feelings towards the man, she realized he wasn't so bad once they'd settled down peacefully within the kingdom.

Ten years later and they were married. They had three children in a year, triplets, who also had abilities. The first had lightning, the second had earth and rock. Finally, the last had wind and air.

At the end of their days, their kingdom had grown to be the most powerful. All the world ruled under one banner. Peace had not been won by power, but some were fearful.

Through their life, as they grew and their children had children, magic spread throughout the world. This magic gave way to even the most unlikely to have powers. Tension grew and the world alliance dispersed, the world fought and was broken.

But in Arendelle, the origin of all this, the remaining soul was a single magical construct created by Elsa from the first winter they had after she and Anna rekindled their sisterly bond. The snowman named Olaf. However even with him, the magic began to fade. His lifeline being Elsa had fallen and so he began to melt. Melted away and so the planet died with him.

* * *

A/N: Yea I know, a little dark huh?

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Else of Arendelle."

Translation: "As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you... Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


End file.
